Ron's Mantra
by RonaldAndMione
Summary: '…Harry is rarely seen out of company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl who, like Harry, is one of the top students in the school.' page 276, UK edition GOF. Ron's reaction upon reading the article. My GOF piece.


'_…Harry is rarely seen out of company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl who, like Harry, is one of the top students in the school._' Ron's reaction upon reading the article. My GOF piece for my DHP2 celebration.

_- 276, UK edition of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

**My fourth piece for the DHP2 celebration. Thanks for all your feedback about my other pieces :)**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's, not mine.**

"Pass the marmalade, please, Ron."

Ron reached over the table. "Oi, Seamus! Toss us the marmalade, would you?"

Seamus handed him the marmalade. Ron gently threw the jar from one hand to the other, then passed it along to Hermione. "There you go."

The corner's of Hermione's lips turned upwards at Ron's attitude, but Ron knew she was trying to cover it. "Honestly, Ronald, you ought to be careful with that!" she chided. Ron smirked.

"Relax, Hermione, it's all right. It got to you in one piece, didn't it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, but what if you had dropped it?"

"I didn't, though." Ron said, leaning over to scoop some marmalade out of the open jar with his knife.

"Yes, but what if you had?"

"But I di-" Ron was interrupted by the sound of screeching owls. "Ah, mail."

Ron hadn't received anything, but Hermione got a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Ooh, the article about Harry should be—oh, it's on the front page!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Haven't they got anything better to talk about?"

"Honestly, Ron, he's your best friend! Can't you two just… just become friends again?"

"He just wants an extra chance to make himself even more known! As if 'The Boy Who Lived' isn't enough!"

"Ron, as a matter of fact, he didn't enter himself, and he doesn't want this at all!" Ron rolled his eyes again. "And stop rolling your eyes at me!" she added.

"What does the article say?" Ron asked, peering over. The article made Harry sound rather dramatic. Ron frowned – Harry wouldn't do that…or that…

"They can't have possibly interviewed Harry." Hermione said, shaking her head.

Ron made a sound of approval. "It does sound really strange."

Hermione glanced up to the end of the table. "Let's go talk to him."

Ron shook his head wildly. "No way."

Hermione sighed. "Honestly Ron, you two have to make up some time!"

"Yeah, when Harry admits he's a cheater and attention seeker." Ron said.

"There's nothing for him to admit!" Hermione cried. "Can't you just—oh, nevermind!" Hermione got up and stomped over to the end of the table, to Harry. She sat down next to him and gently leaned her head forward, a worried look on her face.

Ron frowned. Something inside him felt like it was stirring. It was an unsettling feeling. Ron looked back at the article that Hermione had left. Two words stood out. Hermione was in the paper.

…_Harry is rarely seen out of company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl who, like Harry, is one of the top students in the school._

Ron's frown increased. His chest tightened uncomfortably. He glanced up at Harry and Hermione, who were talking animatedly. His pursed his lips. Hermione and Harry… it wouldn't work… it just wouldn't.

_But why not?_ A part of his mind said.

_They're like siblings._

_Are they? Are they really?_

Hermione's hand was on Harry's shoulder. Ron glared at them.

_Even if they were a… you know, couple…_ Ron swallowed, feeling an unpleasant feeling inside of him, _why should I care? It doesn't matter… I don't fancy Hermione._

He began repeating the mantra in his head, like he had been for the past year. _I don't fancy Hermione, I don't fancy Hermione. I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I just don't want to be the odd one out in our trio—There is no trio anymore! Harry and I aren't speaking anymore, so it wouldn't matter. It wouldn't affect our friendship! Harry and Hermione can go out, and it wouldn't hurt our friendship! _There was something growling inside of him at the thought of Harry and Hermione going out... maybe it was just a coincidence and it was actually his stomach growling for food...

Ron paused, swallowing nervously. _I don't fancy Hermione_.

He couldn't deny, though, that the idea of Harry and Hermione together unsettled him. He did not like it, not one bit. _I don't fancy Hermione._

Maybe if he said it enough times, he'd finally believe it.


End file.
